


Thoughts & Feelings

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [1]
Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Black Character(s), Bodies against each other, Bottom Karl, Bromance to Romance, Consensual, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried (xD), Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, They're almost like soulmates, Thinking about him often, Top Danny, Touching, Two years later [after episode], Warm, accepting it, bisexual guys, relationship, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Love isn't a lie.





	Thoughts & Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> When I was about to start watching the series 'Black Mirror', I did watch one episode, which was S5 E1 & hadn't noticed until it was finished. That I had watched that episode first instead of actually S1 E1 so oops. Oh well. I got a new ship, as you all can tell xD I love these two ♡ ⚣ Why aren't more others writing about them, missing out much? xDD
> 
> Btw, this is slightly based off another one-shot, 'Burnt Eggs by panthershabit', with the whole 'Danny and Theo separating on good terms' part 
> 
> Also, sorry if it's not written well, I tried to be detailed. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this one-shot of mine :)

Why was life like this? 

_ "Nope. Not a damn thing." _

_ "Me neither." _

It was a lie, that neither of them hadn't felt anything, when kissing each other in real life. They both knew it. But they didn't want to admit that. Life goes on, right? They had a marked date on their calendars. It should be alright. 

Karl was thinking, remembering those slight tears in his eyes, at realizing that he has feelings for him but having to lie about it. He knew something was there now, especially after the kiss between them. 

He had his stare on the ceiling. His mind on him, his thoughts about Danny. He remembers that night, the deafening sound in his ears, from only hearing the rain. He felt like he was muted, when he 'confessed' that he felt nothing for him. 

That was all lies. 

Karl sighed softly, trying not to think about it. 

He hummed silently. He was putting on headphones, as he listened to music now. To get his mind off it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, it's been a few months since Danny and Theo had separated, being not together in their marriage anymore. They had left each other on good terms. They still loved one another, but they weren't right for each other now. Both of them respected that and were happy. 

This guy that Theo met at the bar, those three years ago, she was with him. In a lovely relationship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was by himself, sitting on the couch. He can't stop thinking about him. 

It was strange. 

These thoughts are always on his mind, about Karl. 

They all had a deal and here he was, thinking about him. 

He decided to do something about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl was sat down, on his own couch. He stares at his tv screen, waiting patiently for the notification that Danny was online. It was that day. After all. 

But more hours passed. Still nothing. 

A fear settled in. 

** _Did Danny have other plans? With Theo? Or did he forget? _ **

** _No, that can't be it. Surely not. _ **

** _They've been doing this for two years now (not counting the first year it started). _ **

** _Maybe.. _ **

Those worried thoughts are faded out, when he hears a knock at the door. 

** _Who could be here? At this late hour? _ **

It was midnight now. 

Karl shrugged it off, getting up from there. He walks to the door. He opened it, noticing Danny was here. 

He struggled to get even a 'hey' out, so he just lets him in, closing that door behind Danny. 

They walk into the living room. 

Karl turned around, facing him. 

"Danny?" He had mixed emotions right now. He was confused and shocked that Danny was standing there, in real life. Not in the virtual game. 

Danny didn't say anything. He just walked over to him. He got closer to Karl, kissing him on the lips. 

Karl's eyes widened, although he let him do that. 

They pull apart, for only a second. 

"..what are you doing..?" Karl started to say, but he was interrupted. 

'Just shut up and let me do this.' Danny thought to himself, silently. He pinned him on a wall and held Karl there. 

Danny kissed him again. This time, he puts his tongue in Karl's slightly opened mouth. 

Karl let out a noise. It was a low moan, filled in with his shock. That Danny was doing this to him. He was embarrassed yet intrigued, wanting more.. 

They both pull away, but stay in front of each other. 

"Where's your bedroom?" Danny asked him, in a quiet voice. 

Karl knew what he meant. What they were probably going to do. His face heated, at the realization. He pointed to a door, in a slowed movement. 

Danny saw it. But he seemed to focus on what he was doing next. 

He grabbed Karl's wrist. He almost dragged the other dark-skinned male in there. 

Thankfully Karl followed him, willingly. 

Karl shut the door behind them. A thought that he was having was short lived as he feels Danny pulling him again. 

Danny pulls Karl over to that bed and made him sit on it. He sat down, next to Karl as well. 

"Take your clothes off." he also said to him. 

Karl felt his blush had came back, strongly. A reddish shade painted his darkened features. 

Danny noticed that. He had a smile. He decided to help him out. He made Karl lay down on the bed. On his right side. He slid his hand in Karl's shirt, as he lifted it. 

Karl breathed quietly, as Danny touched him. He liked it, that was something he can't deny. His v-line and lower stomach showed now. He did want to be close with him. 

He had fallen in love with his best friend, and wanted everything, after all. Although he wouldn't admit it, yet. He was surprised that Danny was even doing this, of all things. 

Karl snapped out of it, when he notices Danny taking off his clothes. 

He does the same thing. He stripped himself bare. 

Danny kisses Karl's collarbone and chest. 

Karl let out some hums. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They are both naked now, their shafts getting hard already from only touching. It was a start. 

Both guys are kissing again. 

Danny was throwing his glasses on the nightstand, then he reached into the drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. 

Karl was nervous and afraid. He's been with a lot of women in bed, but not men. Danny's was gonna be his first guy in this way. He tries not to think about it. 

On the outside, he looked like he was just relaxing and fine. His inner self was freaking out. But again, he would not admit that, nor did he show it really. 

Danny slicked and covered his erection, lubed it with this clear stuff. He puts that bottle away, then he turned Karl around, making sure that the other male was still comfortable while lying on his stomach.

He had moved Karl's legs slightly upwards and positioned his dick near Karl's entrance. 

Karl prepared himself, but apparently that wasn't enough. Because the feeling of it still shocked him. 

Danny pushed inside him, only halfway and slowly. He lets out a moan, as he felt Karl's tightness, against his own dick. 

Karl gasped sharply, breathing heavily. He bit his lip, to keep a whimper in his throat. It threatened to let that noise out of his mouth and passed his lips. 

It felt different from that game, it actually hurt. There was a pain through him and a strange pressure down there. 

Danny noticed slightly. He stays still. He comforted him, as he leaves kisses on Karl's back, mostly on the spine. 

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?" He questioned, and asked him, while he teased. 

This was actually turning him on. He wondered if he should cover Karl's mouth with his hand and penetrate deep in him from behind. Like he did in the game 'Striking Vipers', years ago, before the fight on that rainy night. Although this was Karl and not Roxette. He understands now, that they are different, two different people. Not just by gender, but in other ways too. 

Danny snaps out of it, as he heard Karl's voice. 

"..I..I…" Karl was quiet when he talked and obviously hurting. Not only physically, but emotionally. From Danny saying that to him. 

Danny feels guilty instantly. He hadn't meant it like that. He actually does have feelings for him. He knew that Karl felt the same way. He had realized and accepted it awhile ago. 

It seems like Karl had his mind off what he was feeling down there, so Danny decides to do something different. 

Karl was snapping out of these thoughts, as he felt Danny pulling out of him. He had confusion, about to ask what this other male was doing. Until he noticed what was going on. 

Danny turns Karl around, onto his back, on the bed. He was spreading Karl's legs, then he puts them over his own thighs. He was pushing inside Karl again, all the way now, as he bottomed out. He waited for Karl to fully adjust to that feeling. 

Karl moaned softly. He also let out a breath. 

Danny breathed as well. He stayed there. 

After a minute, Karl had finally relaxed with him. So Danny started to thrust. In and out, medium paced. 

Karl was moaning more. He's covering his own mouth now, which muffled them. 

Danny moved it out of the way. "Don't, I wanna hear you moan~" 

He means it. He only ever heard her moaning, in that virtual game. He wants to hear Karl's moans now. 

Karl was blushing, letting out another moan. He rocked against him as he was fucked. 

Danny loved it. He thought these moans were sweet. He wanted to hear every moan, noise, and breath that Karl makes. 

He kept thrusting in him. "You like that~?" He said without thinking about it. 

Karl didn't mind. In fact, it made him blush a bit. "..mm, f-fuck~ Yeah~" He panted, in a soft way. 

Their warm bodies are against each other, their breaths mixing. While they're having sex, making love. 

Danny keeps his thrusts even. He goes harder and deeper now. 

They were both getting closer to climax. Both guys know it. 

Karl moans, gripping on to Danny's arm. 

Danny leaned down, over him. He kissed Karl's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on the skin there. "Karl~" He moaned, especially in the other male's ear. 

Karl blushed at that. "Danny~" 

Danny was panting, trying to hold it together and not lose that feeling to this pleasure. 

They felt the sensation and bliss of it, both of them did. 

"I love you~" Karl said, telling him, within a moan. He was shivering as he was pleasured, more than before. He was pleased and satisfied, also weirdly happy. Not that he minded it. 

"I know~" Danny managed to say, while he shuttered. 

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He gripped onto Karl's thighs and thrusted a bit inside Karl, two more times. He came after that, in him. 

Karl shivered slightly, at it. He also came, on his lower abdomen. 

Danny had already calmed down. He pulled out of him, carefully. 

He was grabbing something as well. He cleaned both of them off with a small towel, before he threw it in a trash bin. 

Karl laid down. He was still calming himself, as his head was rested on a pillow. He's nearly afraid, that Danny is gonna leave him alone now. He was hopeful. 

Danny didn't, thankfully. He was staying with him. 

Karl felt relieved and watched as Danny pulls a blanket over them. It covers their lower halfs. 

Danny lays down, with Karl. He was watching him, staring at the other male. 

Karl doesn't mind again and even seemed to like it, strangely enough. 

Danny remembered what Karl said earlier. He leans towards him and whispered something. 

"I love you too." he told him, softly. 

Karl appeared to get blushy again, although he gets a slight smile as well. He grinned happily. 

Danny also smiled, at that. He gives him another kiss, on those softened lips, gently. He also holds him, then he puts his fingers through Karl's hair, lovingly. 

That kiss was gentle, genuine and affectionate. Not rushed. It's even passionate. 

They both are smiling in it, pulling away after a few seconds. 

Karl was staring in Danny's eyes, loving each moment with him. 

Danny felt the same way. He stared into Karl's eyes, deeply. He feels sleepy too, laying further in the bed with Karl. He felt glad that they are lovers now. 

Karl was feeling and thinking the same thing, it seems. He was close to Danny, leaning on him. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Karl, holding him close. 

They closed their eyes and both cuddled for awhile longer. They snuggled and nuzzled against each other. They take in each other's scents and warmth. Both guys loved it. Not caring that they're still naked, they feel comfortable. 

It was like that for hours, truly nice and peaceful. 

They fall asleep, eventually. They slept together, peacefully, for the rest of this cold night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'II eventually write a fluffy One-shot for these two, for now I hope that you all enjoyed this intimate love making 🖤 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💕


End file.
